


Some dumb work I thought of without thinking through

by Venvanitas



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Vanitas - Fandom, kh - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venvanitas/pseuds/Venvanitas
Summary: Man this is just an idea I had leave me alone I just needed somewhere to put thisThe * is meant to be italic stuff. I wrote this in discord and I’m too lazy to changeIt’s just an idea I had of what Xehanort did when he brought Vanitas back in kh3
Kudos: 5





	Some dumb work I thought of without thinking through

Vanitas enjoyed dying. It was a strange thing to say, Ofcourse it was, nobody was supposed to enjoy death. It was death afterall. Though, his life was eternal suffering because his demise at Ventus’ hands. Why were they even fighting again? Xehanort always said this would end his suffering. It would be his salvation. 

Xehanort lied.

Ofcourse, as he died, he knew what would happen, he’d be brought back by the bastard for some new plot. That wasn’t what he worried about though. What he was worried about was Xehanort’s reaction to his failure. 

Four years. Four years of training and making sure this plan could not fail, but it had failed. Vanitas caused his plan to fail! He fucked up. Fucked up so bad. Death had spared him the reaction from Xehanort.

Death was his salvation.

And so, he was here, dragged from his peaceful non-existence to suffer yet again. He could feel it coming, something bad. Vanitas was no idiot, he could smell the darkness on Xehanort even in a windy graveyard. As soon as he was brought back, Vanitas was in the graveyard. Vanitas hated the graveyard.

Now there was a lovely memory. The raven haired boy had latex there for what felt like an eternity, one good kick to his jaw from Xehanort and he had gone down like a tree. He’d blacked out in his blood for hours until the cold of the night seeped into his suit and made his skin prickle. Xehanort has just left the boy to lie there, bleeding. 

What a bastard.

Damn. He’d gotten caught up in his thoughts. Xehanort was there. He was right there, standing in front of Vanitas. *towering* over Vanitas with *that* look on his face. The look of *disappointment*. Vanitas gritted his teeth and hung his head low, the fear settling into his very core.

No. He couldn’t let himself show fear in front of the man. He was strong. *I’m better than this. I’ve been trained better than this.*

“Well? Are you going to explain yourself, boy?” 

Vanitas hated that voice. It was dry and dark and just...terrifying. He looked up at the man, perhaps it was a mistake to have his helmet down, then again, he died with his helmet down. 

“Well,” Vanitas started with a smirk, already regretting it, “I think I did great, afterall things seemed to have worke-“ A hand came flying at his face, slapping him with such fury it sent him to the ground. 

“You failed, Vanitas,” The man tormented him, “Ventus may be strong but you were stronger. How could you let such a puny boy defeat you?” How did Xehanort always look so damn calm? Even when the man was furious, he looked calm. As soon as he had slapped Vanitas, the man’s hands had gone back to resting behind his back.

Vanitas’s eyes stung, his cheek stung, everything stung and now he’d hit his head on the floor. He shuffled to get up slowly, a nervous laugh escaping his throat, “Well...I guess Ventus is stronger than he looks!” He was trying so hard to not to snap at the man and you know...die because of it.

*So weak. So pathetic. You could of beaten Ven if you had fought harder.*

He could feel Xehanort’s glare on him again, “So, old man, what do you need me for?” Vanitas let out a small laugh. Xehanort didn’t seem impressed at all with his attitude, but he didn’t comment.

“For one thing, I’ve learnt my lesson about giving such a pathetic creature such an important role.” Xehanort was cruel, wasn’t he? “You are to do what you are told and nothing else, understood?”

“Loud and clear,” Vanitas grinned. Xehanort’s words still stung because the amount of times that he had, infact, ignored orders was...yeah... and he wasn’t exactly *thrilled* to hear the rest of what Xehanort said. The old geezer had proceeded to explain the new plan and was sure to put emphasis on the fact that Vanitas was a pathetic and worthless creature who could not be trusted to do a simple task. The man treated him like a toddler sometimes, a toddler made of darkness. Bastard.

It had seemed to Vanitas that Xehanort was done when the man had turned, but then he had paused as though a thought occurred in that old egg head of his. A way to stop Vanitas from disobeying. Oh he had just the thing. No name was summoned to his hand, fingers tightening around the grip,  
“On second thought, I’ll make *sure* you don’t ‘screw up’ this time. It’s time for a tighter leash, don’t you think?” Xehanort let out a low chuckled, cold golden eyes attaching themselves back to Vanitas. They lingered on his back, no, his *canvas*, because that’s what it was to Xehanort now.

Vanitas breathed heavy. He tried to keep grinning, “H-Hey, Come on! I’ll listen! I learnt my lesson!” No. He knew that look. That was the look Xehanort gave when a cruel idea came to mind. He couldn’t move. His body wouldn’t let him. His mind was ablaze, his skin was on fire. No no *no no no*. 

His master kicked Vanitas down and rolled the boy with his foot onto his front. Xehanort’s keyblade was brought down on his back. Vanitas fell, his arms and legs giving out, breaking free from their locked position. The boy didn’t speak, he knew he wasn’t allowed to. He focused on not speaking, staying strong and just putting up with whatever the man was about to do.

Carefully, No name was pressed into his clothes, tearing them and then piercing his skin and drawing dark, thick blood. It rose and dirtied the master’s blade. Xehanort gave a disgusted sound, “Dark creature...you never change...pitiful and in all ways *empty.* aren’t you?” The man spoke but Vanitas could barely hear. His mind was racing, *reeling* and breaking apart.

Slowly, the master proceeded to tear a steady line straight across the boy’s back. Vanitas tensed in pain. *Please stop stop stop sto-* it kept running through his mind, refusing to stop despite how he pleaded his mind to shut off all feeling. He panted like a dog, terrified, but never making a sound.

Xehanort smirked. Atleast Vanitas was being *good* now. The deep cuts he made into the boy’s skin was imbued with his own darkness. It was such a useful trick, helped them listen. If only he’d done this to Vanitas all those years ago, then maybe Vanitas would of listened. Perhaps his constant influence could scare him into submission. He may be a monster, but he definitely acted like some simple *child.*

Vanitas could feel his mind going as the influence won him over, seeped into his brain and pathetic heart. He went limp, muscles relaxed. Everything was fine...right? Vanitas was okay. Sure there was blood running down his back but the influence told him it was fine. What was blood anyway? He was darkness, his death didn’t matter.

Xehanort gave a satisfied hum as he finished. Oh what a smart idea this was. Vanitas was his belonging, he’d sucked the boy out of Ventus and now his sigil was on Vanitas’ back. Vanitas knew where he belonged too. 

His plan just got easier. Much easier.


End file.
